Alex Black And Harry Potter and the Revival Potion
by ALex Black2
Summary: Alex and Harry haven't seen each other since Harry went into hiding.They meet when their schools are competing against eachother in Quidditch at the school that Alex goes to.Read to find out more.Please r/r.I need something to know if its good orbad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters that I have made up.

Hope that you enjoy!!! Alex Black your hostess

"I can't believe that there is going to be a interschool Quidditch match against the best schools and since the three best Europian schools weren't able to prepare for it they will not be ready as the other schools will be." a girl with long purple curly hair it was down to a little lower than her but, nobody knew her true hair colour since she changed it once a week, she had at the moment light purple eyes that she changed to match her colour once a week. She was about 5'6" in height, she had on baggy clothes, because she didn't like showing her figure to people and deceive people that she was weak, which worked like a charm, said excitedly.

"Yea and you are the captain of our school's team." another girl said, she was 5'4", she had blonde curly hair that was a little longer than her shoulders and she showed her figure as she wasn't shy about her figure and would show it off gladly to get a date and knowing that her friend would hurt the person that hurt her feelings, but she didn't use that against her friend unless the person really hurt her. "You've probably already got you're training schedule already laid out."

"Almost but I need to ask the headmaster about it see if it is ok seeing as I need to get her permission." the first girl said laughing at her best friend's incredulous look.

"So how are you gonna get along with Malfoy." the second girl asked, knowing her friend's temper against the Malfoy at their school.

"I'm gonna have to make a truce at least for the tournament, Kristy." the first girl said as calmly as she could knowing that it would take every bit of her will power to keep her patience around Malfoy.

"You would do that for Quidditch, but I know this means a lot to the Bermuda school seeing as we are going to be hosting it, but I think the professors are putting to much pressure on you for this tournament, Alex." Kristy, the second girl, said quietly.

"They just want to get our school a better name than what we do have seeing as we haven't exactly been socially active around the world and the only ones that are socially active are the ones out of the school and get up in the world." Alex said grinning innocently.

"So when's this meeting with the headmistress?" Kristy asked knowing it had to be soon, knowing her friend.

"In about an hour." Alex said cheerfully after looking at her watch.

"Headmistress I have this schedule made out, but I want you to give it the ok and I will make letters to the parents of my players and I would like the commentator to stay as well so she can be good to keep up with us when we're up in the air." Alex said patiently to her headmistress.

"Why do you want to train them during the summer?" the headmistress asked.

"Where the team will be comfortable with each other, so that we as a team will not be fighting amongst ourselves and why we have the commentator so she isn't biased to certain people on the team." Alex explained to her.

"Sounds good. I'll just sign the bottom of the letters you are sending to the parents." the headmistress said jovially.

"Thank you! I will start making the letters to send to the parents." Alex exclaimed happily.

"So what did the headmistress say about your schedule?" Kristy asked quietly as Alex walked into the living room of the house they lived in. It had wonderfully soft carpet and it was in soft blue's and green's and it had comfortable chairs and a warm fireplace, it also had desks that had names on them and they had those desks for the seven years that they lived there. The room looked to be able to fit at least fifty people and the most would be hundred people. There were about eight floors. The living room was the bottom, the second level had the first years, the third level had the second years, the fourth level had the third years, the fifth level had fourth years, the sixth level had fifth years, the seventh level had sixth years, and the eighth level had the seventh years.

"He okayed it, but I have to make letters for each parent and I'm glad that there is a few players that are siblings." Alex said, while sitting at her desk and pulling out a clean roll of parchment and started composing a letter and not putting there name or what position that they played on the team, once she was finished she used her wand to make the rest of the parchment into twelve equal lengths of parchment and than magically copied what she had written onto the twelve different pieces of parchment, she than wrote each parent it was to be delivered to and than what position that their child would play and it would regrow to fit more if needed more space. "Finished! I'll go to the headmistresses office tomorrow after I have eaten lunch and before Transfiguration."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Harry got to a house that he had never seen, before it actually looked like a mansion than a house.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked nervously.

"This is where you are living get your stuff out, where I can leave." Vernon grunted.

Harry dragged his trunk out and got Hedwig and he dragged his trunk to the door and knocked.

"Vernon's late, the prat." he heard his aunt's voice before the door opened. "Come on Harry we don't have all day. Marie will take your trunk to your room, keep our owl with you."

Harry followed quietly and put Hedwig where his aunt pointed to.

"Now Harry, I know you are confused, but ask questions after I'm finished explaining." Petunia said.

Harry nodded.

"Well Vernon and I divorced two months, before Christmas. Vernon had custody rights over Dudley, but since I am your legal guardian you stayed with me. This house, I inherited from my parents. I was going to sell it, but I decided not to. I am now working at the organization my parents started. We are very rich. We will be going shopping tomorrow for some better clothes for you and than we'll be shopping for furniture for you room, but first we'll get carpet and painters for you walls and the actual paint for your room. You'll have the room next to your mother's and yes you can go in there. I will also be getting a tutor for you for all the years you missed of regular school, no buts about it, I will also sign you up for dance and karate lessons. Maybe a cooking class. You will also start learning French, Spanish, and Latin as well. And etiquette. We nee you to get good balance so gymnastics and we'll have you have private swimming lessons out back." Petunia explained.

"Why do you want me to do all of this. It's nice and I'm not complaining." Harry asked after he overcame his shock and than letting it sink in.

"Because you need to know these things and I won't have you not knowing and its just a start to make up all those years that I ignored you. You'll be staying in a guestroom till your room is finished. Your bathroom to." Petunia answered, than watching him not and than yawn. "Now I'll show you to your room and I'll let your owl out."

"My owl's name is Hedwig." Harry said sleepily, while following her and seeing his battered second hand trunk in the guestroom.

"Sleep well Harry." Petunia said as she left.

"Ok what are your favourite colour or colours?" Petunia asked, they were at a wall painting store.

"Any kind of green except Slytherin green and gold and a very light blue." Harry said.

"Ok we could have the bedroom walls a shade lighter than the actual green and have the bathroom painted a light blue and bathrooms with gold hints and shades." Petunia said.

"Sure and maybe a forest green carpet for the bedroom and a regular blue tile for the bathroom." Harry said.

"Good."

They spent the day ordering paint and scheduling for painters to paint the next day and carpet and tile people to come the day after tomorrow. They also went shopping for clothes for Harry that were in. He got greens, blues, whites, blacks shirts and some cacky pants, blue jeans, and black pants and shorts and swimming trunks and boxer-briefs and shoes that actually fit. Harry was also signed up for karate, dance, cooking, French, Spanish, Latin, and etiquette. Petunia already had the school tutor, swimming, and gymnastics, which would be at the house.

"That was great!" Harry exclaimed, after getting back from his lessons that away from the home.

"That's good. Remember Karate is only on Tuesday's and Thursday's." Petunia reminded.

"I know."

"Harry it looks like you got a letter while we were gone." Petunia commented picking up the parchment.

Harry looked at the seal seeing that it was from Hogwarts and opening it.

__

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We congratulate you in becoming the Hogwarts Quidditch Captain for the Inter-School Quidditch tournament against other schools.

You will be training the team and the reserve.

We will be going to the Bermuda school on October 31st. Lee Jordan is the Hogwarts commentator.

These are your team players.

Actual Team

Harry Potter = Seeker/Captain

Fred Weasley = Beater

George Weasley = Beater

Angelina Johnson = Chaser

Alicia Spinnet = Chaser

Katie Bell = Chaser

Justin Finch-Fletchly = Keeper

Reserve Team

Draco Malfoy = Seeker

= Beater

= Beater

= Chaser

= Chaser

= Chaser

= Keeper

I hope that you get along and work well together to be a good Hogwarts representative.

Madame Hooch

"Wow! Yea! Wait! A month isn't enough time for us to be able to work in a formidable opponent. We nee to practice during the summer, but how." Harry said at first excitedly but ended with thoughtfulness.

"Why not here and we can have them all in the dance, gymnastics, and swimming. So they will get better balance and maybe we can get them into karate to build up strength." Petunia said.

"Yea, but we'd need to get permission from the parents of the players." Harry contradicted.

"I'll write to them and say that you need to practice during the summer to be able to work as a team when playing against other schools." Petunia said.

"Ok and I can write what I want to do to build our trust on each other and we'll send the letters after we set our fireplace to the floo network." Harry said.

"Harry I told them that siblings aren't allowed seeing as they will coming home on some weekends to visit with their families so the parents won't get lonely without them seeing as this is the summer." Petunia called up to them.

"Fine by me." Harry called back as he sent Hedwig to the person that did the floo network and to the Daily Prophet for a subscription.

Harry than looked as his list.

1. Have aunt Petunia lock up brooms for a month.

2. Muggle trust games.

3. Gymnastics.

4. Dance.

5. Karate.

6. Shop for muggle clothes for them.

After Month.

7. Train on broom

8. Switch the chasers around and beaters so they all can work together perfectly so when one is sick they will know how to play together.

9. Help each other doing homework.


End file.
